Ella's Rose
by TEAMJACOBFAN101987
Summary: Ella lives in Marksville, Tennessee. She and her boyfriend are spending the day together,until Peter, her boyfreind, gives her news of leaving! Where is ha going? When? Could this be the end? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Ella Linley lived in a small town in Tennessee, called Marksville, which had a population of 70 people. That was only ten more people than her graduating class last year. She did not go to school here; she went to a school right outside Marksville. This is where her boyfriend Peter lived. They are both are nineteen, and peter comes to Marksville often to see Ella.

It was a bright sunny day, May 22, 2010. Peter was walking with Ella in the park outside the town. His dirty, blonde hair, and his deep, blue eyes were shining in the sun. Ella's blonde hair, which she usually wore down, flowed down her back, a few inches past her shoulders. Her hair was blowing in the cool may breeze, and she stop and looked at Peter with her blue green eyes.

"It is a beautiful day, isn't it Peter?" she asked.

"Sure." He said it bluntly looking as if he was worried about something.

"Yeah," she replied, a bit disappointed.

"I wrote you a poem Peter."

"You love writing poems, don't you?" he replied kind of chuckling.

"I do."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, tell me what's bothering you Peter, please do."

"You just made that up on the spot," he replied.

"Yeah, you looked worried, please tell me what's wrong," she answered.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked. They stopped and sat down on a park bench.

"I can't until tonight when you accompany me to the Marksville Café, where we will have dinner tonight."

"Fine, I'll wait."

That is all they said for a while. They did not speak the entire time he was taking her home. Ella was not happy. She was happy about their date, but not that Peter was worried. _This could be the end, is he breaking up with her._ _No he couldn't be, or could he. Now she was worried._

That night they headed to the Marksville Café. They were seated at a table and did not speak for at least five minutes. Anyone who saw them would think they were lost in each other's eyes, but they knew nothing about the conversation in the park. Ella felt intense, she was afraid of what Peter was going to say.

"Hey guys," Beth McCray the waitress said "sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's alright, two glasses of water and to things of ribs please." Peter said, looked over at Ella and smiled.

_Well that was reassuring,_ she thought.

"Coming right up." Beth said.

"How do you seem to always know what I want?" Ella asked Peter.

"I just do."

"So, when are you going to tell me the thing you couldn't tell me this afternoon?"

"Oh, I forgot, I guess now."

"Is it something I should be worried about?" she asked.

"Maybe, it is about me in the military," he replied.

"Peter Livingston, if you were worried about me knowing that you were joining the military, well… well… you already have told me!"

"No, that's not it."

"Well than Peter tell me, because you have already joined the military, and you seem real worried, I cannot take this anymore!"

"Shhh, okay here it is, and please be quiet before everyone in the world hears you."

"What do you mean by that?" Ella asked raged.

"Ella, I am being shipped off to fight at the end of the summer."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ella sat there her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say. Her boyfriend just told her he was going to fight at the end of the summer. All she could do

was sit with her mouth open.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I am being shipped to Iraq at the end of the summer." Peter looked sad, he looked so disappointed.

Ella's lip began to quiver. She new she was about to. She than didn't know what to do, so she picked up her jacket and purse, and ran from the building.

Peter just layed his head on the table. Ella kept running, she did not stop running until she reached home, tears pouring down her face. As she ran in the house, she

slamed the door be hind her, extremely hard.

"Darling what is wrong?" her mom asked.

"Eeeeee he eeeee I eeeeee rats eeeeeee summer......eeeeee......eeeee!" she welled thru tears.

"Peter is headed to Iraq at the end of the summer?" her mom asked.

"Hmhmm," she cried.

"It will be ok, this doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"I know, your not hepling any mom." She began to cy even louder then ever. There was nothing left for her mo to do. The best thing to do was leave her to

drowned in her tears. Soon after the phone rang. Ella walked tripping over her own feet for she could see nothing through her teared filled eyes. When she picked up

the phone she heard a familiar, sad voice.

"Ella, are you mad?" Peter asked.

"No, more sad then mad." Ella answered, trying to hold back whatever tears she had left.

"Oh, look I don't think we should not speak just because of this."

"Well..... why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not trying to do anything to you."

"Well it sure feels like it."

"I did not mean to make you feel mad, or sad, or anything of that sort."

" I just need some time to think about all this.....good night Peter!

Ella then slammed the phone down. She didn't care if Peter was mad at her now. She was be ginning to get tired. So she put on her pajamas, crawled in

bed,and picked up her favorite book, _To Kill A Mockingbird. _It was about 11:00 p.m. and by the time she was finished reading for the night, it was 2:00 a.m. She

didn't know why this book helped her, or made her feel better, it had nothing to do with her situation.

When she woke up it was around nine in morning, everything was going well unti lshe got a phone call from Peter saying he wanted to meet her in the park.

When she got there Peter was waiting on the park bench.

"Hey." Ella was hesitant. She knew not why, this was her boy friend for crying out loud.

"Hey." Peter too looked a little hesitant.

"Look, I am truly sorry for the way I acted...I......"

She was interupted by Peter. He was looking at her in a loving way. Then he began to speak.

"Ella I am also very, very sorry... and while I say what I have to say, I don't want you to say a word just listen. I don't want you to worry about this the entire

summer. I just...... I just......I just want us to have fun spending time with each other this summer ok?"

"Ok." Ella thought this might be the best way to get her mind off everything, if she could even not worry about it.


End file.
